The Stray Dog
by reepetra
Summary: Seperti halnya menemukan seekor anjing malang tak bertuan, Jungkook tak sadar dirinya telah menjadi satu-satunya tempat berpulang ke dalam pelukan yang selalu didambakan. Menemukan pria asing tak mudah tertebak tersebut, yang akan terus kembali padanya, disaat Jungkook mau tak mau harus selalu menyambutnya. [VKook/Taekook, others. BL. Action. R18] [Updated. Pls read the note.]
1. Trailer

**I take no profit.** Characters are belong to their owner, and this story is **mine**.

Warning(s) contain; MalexMale/Slash, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Intercourse, R18, Bloody Scenes and Actions, No Editing.

.

* * *

 **Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Oh Sehun, others.**

 **[VKook/Taekook—as main pair, YoonMin/HunKook, others.]**

* * *

...::: TRAILER :::...

* * *

 _ **Dia menggambar garis takdir, jauh tanpa pernah ada penghubungnya.**_

 _ **Tapi ia merencanakan akhir sejak awal bergerak.**_

Tangannya kembali menekan tombol pada Headphone.

"Dapat kupastikan, aku menang dan kau kubuat merendahkan kepala dihadapanku."

.

.

"Kenapa... kau bersikeras... membantuku?"

 _ **Ada iris yang tertangkap begitu dekat dan menghangatkan.**_

"Membantu itu bukan tentang bersikeras atau apa, Tuan. Tapi, aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu sendirian, sementara kau meregang nyawa, mungkin. Aku harus membantumu bagaimanapun caranya, dan tolong-menolong itu tidak harus dijelaskan dengan alasan jika rasa kemanusiaan itu masih ada."

"Indah sekali..."

"Huh?"

 _ **Ia tak pernah menjatuhkan darah diatas kontrak, lantas apa yang terikat hingga ia tak bisa lepas?**_

 **.**

 **.**

...Ia bahkan tak menyadari satu garis tipis dari bibir yang tertoreh ke kanan, serengit yang ambigu pada pijakan langkah kedua pasang kaki yang berjalan beriringan.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Mendapatkan kejutan menarik bukan? Poin 0 lawan 2, kemenangan kedua yang mutlak milikku saat ini. Sampaikan pada pimpinan kalian, akulah yang menang."_

.

.

"Kita harus segera bergerak sekarang."

"Siap, Bos! Dan ngomong-ngomong, Namjoon Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Aku punya rencana dan sedikit kejutan."

 _ **Dia berada diluar garis batas semenjak awal, untuk apa mundur jika dalam selangkah ia bisa maju?**_

.

.

"Tu—tuan... Ugh..."

Ia kembali memejamkan mata. Ngilu sekali rasanya.

"Diamlah."

Dan suara dingin itu menyapa indera pendengaran. Dirinya langsung diam, meski tubuhnya sudah bergetar luar biasa karena sensasi aneh yang dikirimkan dibawah sana. Tangan lain pun turun kearah bawah tubuhnya guna meredakan sumber rasa yang membuat dirinya merinding setengah mati.

 _ **Sesuatu yang berbeda menyapa rasa penasarannya, dan rasanya tak ada yang akan berubah drastis dalam sedetik hanya dengan mencoba.**_

.

.

"Hangat..."

lirih suara tersampaikan untuk penguasa tahta malam yang takkan pernah menjawab hangatnya bisikan hati, dan senyuman tipis penuh kesedihan sesaat setelah pemandangan mata berubah menjadi dewi yang membuatnya hampir berlutut sekejap berada disisi.

 _ **Dia membentuk benteng untuk dirinya sendiri bertahan, dan kini ada saatnya ia memperluas perlindungannya.**_

 _ **Menambahkan satu prioritas saja takkan membuatnya menyesal, bukan?**_

* * *

—To Be Continued—

* * *

Mind to review, maybe? Fanfiksi Taekook pertama saya. And, what do you think of this? Kalau ada yang merasa familiar dengan plotnya, fanfiksi ini memang remake dari fanfiksi fandom anime sebelah yang pernah saya tulis.

Tanggapannya boleh? Saya akan post chapter pertamanya segera setelah mendapat tanggapan yang baik, karena fanfiksi ini memang sudah dipersiapkan sampai akhir, tinggal menunggu respon pembacanya saja.

 **Kindly hug,**

 **Petra**


	2. Chapter 1 - Meeting and Its Impression

Ia sudah curiga, matanya berpendar kesekeliling demi menemukan apa yang membuatnya siaga. Suara gemeresik dedaunan diatas pohon tersapu oleh angin, telinganya lebih terjaga mendengar suara ketukan-ketukan sol pantofel yang sangat samar dari kejauhan terdengar diatas genangan air.

Langkah tanpa menyentuhkan tumit, ia berusaha berjinjit pelan. Sepatu bergeser sedikit demi sedikit menyisir permukaan genangan, agar tak ada suara yang terdengar diatas beceknya jalan yang ia pijak. Punggung menempel pada dinding-dinding berbatu beton, sementara leher bergerak memutar kekiri-kanan sebentar, memastikan keadaan aman, juga tak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya.

Suara tapak kaki yang memburu, saling berkejar-kejaran dan membuatnya lebih awas dalam sekejap. Jumlah ritme langkah tak beraturan, mengidentifikasikan lebih dari sepasang tungkai panjang yang tengah bergerak adanya.

Bergerak kekanan, ia mendekat pada arah—yang di yakininya—menuju sumber suara. Matanya tetap fokus ke tujuan dengan kedua tangan yang awas diatas dua buah kantung berukuran sedang, menggantung kuat pada sabuk berbahan kulit dipinggang.

Perpotongan celah kosong tempat persembunyian, ia menarik tangan kirinya dari dalam salah satu kantung dan membawa benda digenggaman ke hadapan wajah.

Cermin segilima berbingkai plastik fiber berwarna hitam.

.

 _ **BIP!**_

.

Suara yang hanya bisa ia yang mendengarkannya berbunyi, sesaat ketika ujung dari telunjuk tangan kanan menekan tombol sebesar sidik ibu jari pada Headphone mini tanpa kabel penghubung yang dikenakannya. Suara yang tersampaikan kegendang telinga beberapa saat kemudian hanya frekuensi radio rusak yang terlihat memilah-milah sinyal tujuan.

" _ **Terhubung dengan pusat, ganti."**_

"001 Leader, ganti."

" _ **Kode diterima, ganti."**_

"Hubungkan pada Yoongi."

" _ **Baiklah."**_

Suara frekuensi yang beralih tujuan, ia tetap awas memperhatikan cermin dihadapan wajah. Suara dengkingan panjang sekilas terdengar, sempat membuatnya meringis kecil sebelum kembali memasang wajah datar.

" _ **Min Yoongi, ganti."**_

"Aku sudah menghubungkan Mirrorecorder dan sekarang kau bisa mencari titik koordinat sekarang juga, target pertama sudah kurekam."

" _ **Baiklah."**_

Ia menghela nafas. Dari balik Headphone-nya, ia bisa mendengar suara jari-jemari yang beradu dengan cepat diatas tombol keyboard komputer sebelum suara sambungan-sambungan yang senada terdengar sepersekian detik setelahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar desah lega dari sambungan seberang.

" _ **Kerja bagus. Aku juga melihat secara langsung gambar yang kau ambil."**_

Mendengar hal tersebut, ia tersenyum. Ia dan pria yang berada diseberang panggilan melihat hal yang serupa dalam waktu bersamaan. Meski didalam alat bantu yang berbeda, mereka seakan-akan bisa menyaksikan apa yang ada dihadapan mereka ini tanpa gangguan jarak dan waktu.

Kumpulan orang-orang berpakaian kaus bercorak loreng khas kemiliteran, setengah berlari-larian keluar masuk gedung menuju mobil-mobil boks yang terparkir didepannya. Membawa kotak-kotak berukuran ragam, bahkan ada yang sampai harus dibawa berjalan oleh 4 orang sekaligus karena ukurannya yang besar.

Matanya memicing, tangannya menyentuh layar dan menarik telunjuk dan ibu jarinya kearah berlawanan, membuat gambar semakin dekat dengan objek yang mereka lihat. Tangan lainnya yang memegang sisi-sisi cermin sedikit bergerak mengikuti pergerakan objek.

Lambang naga emas beekor kehitaman, berpendar kemerahan disekitarnya, tertera disisi-sisi kotak.

" _ **Dragon**_ /Forces."

Ia dan pria diseberang mengucapkan hal yang sama. Ia terkekeh kecil tanpa suara mendengarnya. Dengan bibir sedikit miring kekanan, ia menampakkan jajak arogansi yang tinggi. Hatinya sudah digebuk rasa kemenangan yang sudah pasti digenggaman. Membuat seringaian digaris wajah yang tengah melengkung kian melebar.

"Kirimkan bala penyelidik dari tim 003 dan 004, dan pastikan mereka sudah siap begitu komando penyergapan kuperintahkan."

" _ **Akan kulakukan panggilan dalam waktu kurang dari 2 menit, siap dalam waktu bersamaan. Rekaman juga sudah kusimpan secara continue. Pastikan kau tetap merekamnya, maka hasilnya juga akan tersimpan dengan sendirinya dalam data komputerku setelah kau selesai."**_

"Baiklah."

.

 _ **BIP!**_

.

Tangannya kembali menekan tombol pada Headphone.

"Dapat kupastikan, aku menang dan kau kubuat merendahkan kepala dihadapanku."

* * *

 **I take no profit.** Characters are belong to their owner, and this story is **mine**.

Warning(s) contain; MalexMale/Slash, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Intercourse, R18, Bloody Scenes and Actions, No Editing.

* * *

 **Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok, Boo Seungkwan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, others.**

 **[VKook/Taekook—as main pair, YoonMin/Namjin/HunKook, others.]**

* * *

 **...::: Chapter 1 :::...**

 **\- Meeting and Its Impression -**

* * *

"Jungkook-Seonsaeng, ada monster!" Anak berambut hitam tersebut memeluk kaki pria dihadapannya dengan erat sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya dibaliknya. Suara isakannya terdengar tak lama kemudian.

Pria tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas kecil sebelum tersenyum lembut. Tangannya dengan pelan menarik bahu anak tersebut sedikit menjauh dari dirinya dan menjongkokan tubuhnya tepat didepan si anak yang menangis sesunggukan.

"Baekhyun-ah, sudah jangan menangis lagi, ya?" Jungkook membujuk anak tersebut, dengan suaranya yang halus, ia juga membelai dengan penuh kelembutan surai-surai hitam yang sangat halus didepannya. Mata bulat si anak yang ia panggil Baekhyun tersebut menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca, membuat Jungkook gemas ingin mengecupi pipi-pipi tembam milik Baekhyun saja.

"Huks, tapi monsternya, huks, menyeramkan sekali, Seonsaengnim!" Adunya lagi. Ia terlihat ingin menangis lagi namun Jungkook sudah mencubit-cubit kecil pipinya sembari sedikit memperlebar senyumnya. Si anak sampai kehilangan kata-kata, didalam kurung imajinasinya yang beragam ia sampai bisa membayangkan ada banyak cahaya menyilaukan dan berkelip-kelip sangat indah melatari senyum manis milik gurunya tersebut.

"Sudah berhenti menangisnya?" Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap kecil, tersadarkan dari lamunan—yang lebih mirip imajinasi kelewat batas—miliknya dan mengangguk kecil kearah Jungkook. Jungkook lega didalam hati, "Yasudah, sekarang tunjukkan Seongsaengnim dimana monsternya," ujarnya.

Kelopak mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna, membuat Jungkook ingin mencubitnya lagi karena benar-benar membuat anak tersebut seperti ingin mengeluarkan bola matanya dari dalam sana. "Tidak! Tidak mau!" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa saat kemudian dan menyembulkan maju sedikit bibir bawah kedepan.

Jungkook bingung, "Kenapa?" Tanyanya. Sang anak memberengut menatap gurunya tersebut dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Ia membuang wajahnya, tak ingin menatap Jungkook karena sudah terlanjur merajuk, lebih tepatnya ingin menghindari agar Jungkook tak lagi menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah."

Jungkook berdiri dengan pelan. Dalam hati ia ingin terkekeh melihat raut bingung yang menggemaskan, yang Baekhyun tujukan padanya. Ia berpura-pura berbalik dan berjalan kearah berlawanan.

"Seon...saeng?" Baekhyun berusaha mengapit kemeja Jungkook, namun tak sampai karena langkahnya sudah terlanjur menjauh. Ia bingung, mengapa tiba-tiba guru kesayangannya sudah menjauh darinya.

"Huwaa!" Dan Jungkook menyerah, kemudian membalikkan badan. Sudah dilihatnya Baekhyun menangis keras. Bahkan, dua orang anak perempuan yang duduk berdua tak jauh dari mereka dan tengah bermain boneka kayu, sampai menoleh kaget mendengar tangisan keras Baekhyun. Jungkook mengambil satu tindakan, dengan pelan diangkatnya tubuh Baekhyun kedalam gendongan. Ia gemas, anak ini memang anak didik favoritnya sepanjang ia mengajar. Dirapikannya seragam Baekhyun kemudian menyentil pelan kening anak tersebut.

Baekhyun sudah berhenti menangis, kini tertinggal sisa sesunggukan. Suara yang dikeluarkan dari bibir merahnya yang sangat kecil itu benar-benar lucu, membuat Jungkook jadi ingin mencubitnya lagi. Anak ini memang terbilang sangat luar biasa manja padanya, bahkan sejak pertama kali masuk ke Taman Kanak-Kanak ini.

"Sudah, sudah, sekarang tunjukkan Seonsaengnim dimana monsternya. Biar nanti Seonsaengnim yang usir."

"Huks, tapi nanti, huks, Seonsaengnim dimakan oleh monsternya..." Suara rengekan. Ia memeluk leher Jungkook dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Menghabiskan sisa sesunggukannya yang masih terdengar sampai benar-benar pulih dengan sendirinya. Jungkook menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun dan sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya ke kiri dan kanan demi menenangkannya.

"Tak apa. Seonsaengnim ini kuat, Seonsaengnim janji pasti akan menghajar monster itu." Ucapnya meyakinkan. Baekhyun mengangkat kepala dan menatap mata biru langit gurunya ragu, sementara Jungkook tetap mempertahankan senyum andalannya, "Percayalah," ucapnya kemudian demi meyakinkan.

Baekhyun sedikit menoleh kedepan, tangannya terangkat, dan telunjuknya terarah kearah pohon besar didekat taman bermain TK. Jungkook mengikuti gerak tangan tersebut dan berjalan kearahnya. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya, langsung kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Jungkook sembari memeluknya erat dengan kedua tangan agak bergetar.

"Kita sudah sampai. Sekarang, dimana monsternya? Seonsaengnim tak melihat apapun." Baekhyun mengintip sedikit, "Kyaa!" Ia menjerit kecil dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya. Jungkook sempat terperanjat dan mengedarkan pandangannya kearah yang ditatap oleh Baekhyun sebelumnya. Ia bingung karena tak menemukan apa yang ditakutkan oleh muridnya tersebut selain...

"Besar sekali, Seonsaengnim! Warnanya hijau mengerikan. Itu ada disitu!" Bibirnya bergerak cepat agak menggelitik leher Jungkook.

...seekor kadal berukuran sedang.

' _Yatuhan...'_

Jungkook ingin jatuh terjengkal ditempatnya sekarang. Demi susu pisang kesukaannya, anak ini benar-benar membuat Jungkook ingin memeluknya dan membawanya pulang untuk dijadikan boneka pajangan dikamar.

Benar-benar menggemaskan sekali, kadal yang baru saja diusir Jungkook dengan kaki hingga lari terbirit-birit itu, yang disebut sebagai monster mengerikan untuknya? Jungkook ingin mengecupi seluruh wajah anak ini.

"Itu hanya kadal, sayang. Dia sama sekali tidak berbahaya dan makanannya bukan daging manusia seperti kita."

"Tapi Baekhyunie pernah lihat di TV, dia berubah menjadi saaangat besar dan memakan orang-orang dikota. Dia bahkan menghancurkan banyak gedung-gedung yang besar, Seonsaengnim!"

Pelukan mengerat, dan Jungkook kembali menghela nafas.

"Haa... Itu hanya cerita buatan, Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang sungguhan seperti itu didunia nyata."

Hening beberapa saat, Baekhyun pun akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Jungkook. Entah mengapa, anak ini senang sekali menatap mata itu demi mencari-cari sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

Kejujuran.

"Benar? Seonsaengnim tidak bohong, 'kan?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Seonsaengnim tidak berani berbohong."

Dan senyuman cerah bak mentari dipagi hari itu membuat Jungkook memberi cubitan sekali lagi, hingga si anak tertawa senang karena berusaha melepaskan diri dari sang guru yang gemas padanya.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

 **Jantung pesisir barat pulau XXX.**

 **2937.119.2836.9997.88**

Lorong sayap kanan gedung sepi, waktu memang telah menunjukan makan siang dan para karyawan yang barusan menyesaki ruang forensik telah bepergian turun menuju basemen pusat.

Terkecuali seseorang berjas putih yang setengah wajahnya tertutupi masker bedah.

Tangannya yang berlapis sarung tangan kulit putih tengah bergerak lihai diatas meja yang diatasnya sudah terdapat banyak bahan-bahan kimia. Sebuah pipet dengan cairan berwarna bening yang cukup kental. Menuang dengan perlahan sedikit isinya kesebuah flat hitam mikroskop, ia kembali menaruh pipet tersebut kesandarannya seperti sebelumnya.

Mata beririskan hitam karbonat miliknya sudah sibuk menilik celah lensa mikroskop, sembari sesekali jemarinya memutar pengatur jarak pandang lensa. Ada hembusan terdengar meski serat tipis berwarna hijau tersebut menutupi bibirnya. Ia pun merapikan kembali mikroskop tersebut dan berjalan menjauh dari meja yang sedari tadi terus ditekuninya selama hampir 4 jam lamanya.

Keluar dari lab bagian pemeriksaan forensik, ia pun berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya yang nampak sedikit berantakan dengan tumpukan kertas. Jas lab dilepas dan digantung serampangan dikursi kerja, masker dilepas dan digulung, sebelum kemudian mendarat ditempat sampah yang berada tak jauh dari kakinya.

Kulkas kecil diujung ruangan terbuka, sekaleng coke hitam sudah berpindah tangan dari dalamnya dan dibawa menuju meja kerja. Suara debum pelan kulkas menutup, bersamaan dengan bokongnya yang mendarat disisi meja kerja yang kosong. **CEZZ!—** sisi kaleng menempel dibibir dan dari balik lubang, cairan hitam berkarbonasi yang dingin mengalir menuju tenggorokan.

Helaan nafas kedua dihari ini, matanya terfokus menatap figura yang menempel didinding, menampilkan gambar dua pemuda disana. Penat berusaha diusir dan lelah dibadan dicoba untuk diistirahatkan.

 **TOK! TOK!** —matanya beralih saat pintu berderit dan terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria bersetelkan baju keamanan berwarna hitam. Senyum dibibirnya tak bisa ditahan, apalagi ketika pria tersebut yang terlebih dulu mengukir segaris manis dibibirnya yang menampilkan sedikit gurat dalam dipermukaan pipi, lesung pipit yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Hai, sayang."

"Hai."

"Bagaimana harimu, Jinnie-ya?"

Jinnie—tepatnya Kim Seokjin hanya mengangkat bahu dan menampilkan wajah lelah, membuat pria yang dapat diidentifikasikan bukan sekedar temannya tersebut terkekeh. Ia menunjukan bungkusan tebal ditangannya, "aku membawakan makan siang untukmu," ucap silawan bicara sembari berjalan mendekat.

"Makanlah," kecupan mendarat dikening yang ditutupi helaian poni kepirangan, "aku tahu tadi pagi kau tak sarapan." Bungkusan sudah diletakkan diatas keyboard karena tak tersisa ruang, lengan berpindah merangkul bahu pria yang disayang. Seokjin memperlebar senyum, kedua tangannya balas memeluk pinggang tegap pria tersebut yang sangat keras dan berbentuk akibat terus berlatih.

"Kau ada tugas sehabis ini, Namjoon-ah?"

Yang dipanggil Namjoon hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban, kali ini pucuk kepala menjadi sasaran bibir tebal untuk memberi rasa sayang lewat sentuhan.

"Ya, sehabis ini unit bentukan baru bergerak maju sehabis jam makan siang. Jumlahnya hampir seperempat anggota departemen penyerangan ditambah beberapa _trainee_ pilihan yang sudah siap maju kegaris depan lebih dulu."

Seokjin hanya bisa mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada pria yang berstatuskan sebagai tunangannya selama 2 tahun lamanya.

"Berapa unit?"

"Dua, yang bergerak bersamaku. Aku mengetuainya keduanya bersama rekan lain karena Pak Kepala Yunho ada pekerjaan memimpin latihan fisik _trainee_ departemen pertahanan."

"Oh."

Dan selanjutnya hening. Namjoon mengeratkan pelukan dibahu yang terkasih dan kembali melayangkan kecupan dikening saat Seokjin mengangkat kepala demi menatap matanya. Senyum terukir meski bibir tak niat lepas, Seokjin hanya memejamkan mata dan menikmati perhatian yang diberikan pria tersebut.

"Aku berjanji akan kembali."

"Tanpa luka sedikitpun?"

"Aku tak menjamin—"

"Sayang..."

"Baiklah, baiklah!"

Dan berikutnya yang Seokjin rasakan adalah tarikan mengerat bersamaan dengan sepasang delima menjatuhi bibir merah ranumnya.

Ia tersenyum, _'aku percaya padamu, Namjoon-ah.'_

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Jalanan sangat lengang. Malam menunjukkan pukul 11 kurang saat ini, membuatnya yakin angin malam semakin buruk untuk kesehatan. Bukan keinginannya untuk pulang semalam ini, hanya saja beban dua pekerjaan sekaligus yang menuntut tubuhnya bergerak selama hampir sehari penuh.

Menjadi tenaga pendidik di Taman Kanak-Kanak tidak cukup untuk membiayai dirinya dikota besar Seoul yang apa-apa serba menguras isi dompet hingga setipis angin. Maka dari itu, sepulangnya dari mengajar, ia langsung alih profesi dalam sekejap menjadi seorang pelayan restoran bintang tiga dipinggiran kota Seoul yang letaknya sedikit lebih jauh dari tempat tinggal dan TK-nya mengajar.

Ditangan kiri sudah terdapat beberapa bungkus makanan dan bumbu instan, juga sebungkus _fillet_ ikan salmon dari supermarket yang buka 24 jam diperempatan jalan. Jungkook menghela nafas, kepulan uap putih yang berjejer bak asap samar keluar dari dalam mulutnya, "Dingin sekali," keluhnya.

" _ **SIAL!"**_

Sempat terkesiap, Jungkook menoleh kesekitar, tidak ada siapapun. Bahkan, beberapa gedung sudah tutup, jalanan pun lengang karena tak ada satupun kendaraan yang lewat. Jejeran lampu jalan yang menerangi sekitar sama sekali tak membantu Jungkook melihat darimana datangnya sumber suara.

" _ **Uhuk! Uhuk! Ukh..."**_

Dan kali ini terdengar lebih jelas. Gema suara yang diterima gendang telinganya langsung membuat matanya mendeteksi tujuan, didorong rasa penasaran Jungkook berjalan mengikuti instingnya yang tajam. Sebuah lorong disamping tempat pembuangan sampah akhir, terletak diantara toko makanan cepat saji pinggiran dan kedai Tteobokki dua lantai yang telah tutup.

Jungkook menjulurkan kepala dari balik tempat sampah, lampu bohlam kecil dari salah satu sisi gedung yang menyala membuat lorong menjadi sedikit remang. Dilihatnya tak ada satupun yang mencurigakan kecuali tumpukan plastik berukuran besar yang ia yakini sebagai sampah.

...Dan juga...

"Ada orang diatasnya," bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Jungkook berjalan mendekat, plastik belanjaan ia taruh diatas tempat sampah yang tertutup rapat, dalam hati juga tak ada rasa takut akan dicuri karena keadaan sangat sepi.

Sosok tak dikenal didepan Jungkook, menyapa penglihatannya begitu ia sudah dekat dengan target yang menimbulkan rasa penasaran. Seseorang terduduk lemah, setengah tubuh bersandar pada tumpukan plastik yang menggembung karena terikat.

Keadaanya yang membuat Jungkook membelalak kaget.

Pria asing yang mengenakan baju kasual berwarna hitam dengan jelana jeans berwarna abu-abu itu benar-benar seperti dikeroyok masa. Darah yang mengalir dari balik baju membasahi bagian paha membuat Jungkook langsung berjongkok dan menepuk pelan pipi si pria yang tidak terdapat bekas memarnya.

"Tuan! Tuan!"

"Urgh..." Sebelah mata terbuka menunjukkan iris kacang hazel yang gelap. Mata lainnya sendiri tak bisa terbuka sempurna karena ada darah yang mengalir dari pelipis. Penglihatan yang mengabur, kemudian melihat Jungkook sedikit jelas.

"Uhuk! Pergi." Ucapnya dengan dingin. Kedua tangannya yang menopang tubuh berusaha menghadap Jungkook, sementara pemuda tersebut hanya dapat tersenyum tipis. Matanya memicing berusaha mengintimidasi sang pemuda bersurai hitam kelam, meskipun nampaknya Jungkook sendiri tak gentar sedikitpun, sepertinya.

"Apa anda tak apa?"

Jungkook meringis dalam hati, saking paniknya ia sampai mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh. Tatapan yang kian menajam itu seakan-akan membabat habis jantung Jungkook yang ditatap sedemikian rupa.

"Menurutmu?" Pertanyaan sinis. Pria tersebut berusaha duduk dengan menopang sebelah tangan, ia kembali terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari balik mulutnya. Ceceran darah terlihat disudut bibir, ia bersihkan dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tangan.

"Tuan, anda harus dibawa kerumah sakit!" Jungkook berusaha membujuk. Tangannya berusaha menggenggam lengan atas yang tertutupi lengan jaket kulit berwarna kecoklatan yang sedikit melorot, namun ditepis dengan sangat kasar.

Ada rasa basah pada tangan Jungkook, dan darah sudah menempel ditelapaknya begitu ia menatapnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dan seketika baru menyadari, ada luka yang cukup besar pada robekan baju dari bahu hingga daerah belikat, darahnya merembesi bajunya hingga terlihat basah meski warnanya tak terlihat.

"Tuan, ayo kuantar kau kerumah sakit! Anda bisa mati kehabisan darah disini!" Tak menyerah, Jungkook masih nekat membujuk.

Suara geraman si pria terdengar, tatapannya begitu dingin menantang iris kelam Jungkook. Jungkook jadi merasa perasaan tak enak hinggap dalam sekejap.

"Tak ada yang... bisa membantahku..."

Tanpa sadar, Jungkook merasakan kelima jari menyekat tenggorokannya untuk bernapas dengan sangat erat. Pria asing itu mencekiknya dengan kencang membuatnya megap-megap. Wajahnya meringis menatap si pria yang hanya menampilkan wajah datar dengan sebelah mata setengah terbuka. Memar pada tulang pipi kiri, pelipis kiri dan sudut bibir kanan tak lantas membuat aura mengintimidasi dari wajah si pria berkurang, ia masih sanggup membuat Jungkook sesak nafas.

"Tu—tuan... Haa—akh!" Pergelangan tangan pria itu Jungkook genggam erat sembari menariknya, ia berusaha mundur namun ia sudah terlanjur terengah-engah untuk bergerak spontan menjauh. Si pria seperti mendapatkan kekuatan seketika, kakinya bergerak pelan untuk bangun, membawa Jungkook berdiri secara paksa bersamanya. Ternyata si pria sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, ia bahkan hanya setinggi pelipis si pria meski ia memaksakan berdiri sepenuhnya dengan kaki bergetar miliknya.

"Lep—lepas! Haa..aaa... Kum—kumohon, Tu..."

"Hanya mereka... yang melayaniku... Haa... yang kuperbolehkan... menatapku—Uhuk—Eukh... dari atas..."

Jungkook susah mencerna maksud si pria, ia bahkan sampai tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu ia sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Rendahkan kepalamu..."

.

 _ **BUGH.**_

.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Ukhhh..."

Keduanya jatuh bersimpuh secara bersamaan.

Jungkook menyedot habis oksigen disekitarnya dengan rakus hingga membuat tenggorokannya tercekat karena pergerakan tiba-tiba, sampai akhirnya terbatuk-batuk. Pria itu melepaskan cengkramannya dileher Jungkook secara mendadak. Namun, berkat kakinya yang tak kuat menopang berat tubuh secara mendadak, Jungkook ikut jatuh bersama pria itu. Lehernya serasa ngilu dan ia pun memegangnya. Sebenarnya ia kesal karena merasa ingin menolong, ia malah dicekik seakan ia seekor tikus nakal pencuri keju rumah yang berhak dibunuh.

"Tu..."

Perkataan Jungkook terputus sendirinya. Dilihatnya si pria sudah terduduk lemas dengan punggung bersandar didinding. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram erat bahunya yang terdapat luka besar tersebut. Terlihat jelas dimata Jungkook, darah ikut mengaliri sela-sela jemari pria tersebut.

"Baiklah, kita... Haa... kerumahku... Haa... saja, Tuan. Anda harus—Haa... Anda harus diobati," Jungkook berucap sembari menenangkan nafasnya. Ia jadi iba kembali, rasa kesal itu jadi sirna seketika. Nanti saja ia membalas dendam mencekik pria ini balik, ketika ia sudah benar-benar sehat. Lebih baik ia mengobati luka-luka pria tersebut ketimbang ia mati dan arwahnya menghantui Jungkook dimanapun ia berada.

Jungkook bangun, ia mendekati pria itu kembali. Si pria hanya diam sembari mempertahankan wajah datarnya, matanya masih menatap Jungkook tajam meski tak setajam sebelumnya. Jungkook menarik pelan lengan atasnya, namun menghindari bagian tangan yang terhubung dengan bahu terluka si pria.

Tak ada perlawanan, sepertinya bujukan kali ini berhasil. Dengan sedikit waktu, Jungkook berhasil memapah pria itu berjalan bersamanya menyusuri jalan. Dengan langkah pelan, Jungkook membawa pria itu. Tak mungkin ia sampai cepat dirumahnya, karena pria itu sendiri berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Kenapa...?"

Lirih suara terdengar disampingnya, membuat Jungkook meliriknya sedikit.

"Kenapa... kau bersikeras... membantuku?"

Jungkook menghela nafas. Ia membenarkan sedikit letak tangan pria itu dibahunya, "Membantu itu bukan tentang bersikeras atau apa, Tuan. Tapi, aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu sendirian, sementara kau meregang nyawa, mungkin. Aku harus membantumu bagaimanapun caranya, dan tolong-menolong itu tidak harus dijelaskan dengan alasan jika rasa kemanusiaan itu masih ada."

"Indah sekali..."

"Huh?" Jungkook mendengar lirih suara yang samar itu, hanya saja ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Jungkook memilih diam begitupun pria tersebut. Dengan susah payah ia menopang tubuh si pria meski berat keduanya tak sebanding, lagipula letak tempat tinggalnya tak jauh lagi.

...Ia bahkan tak menyadari satu garis tipis dari bibir yang tertoreh ke kanan, serengit yang ambigu pada pijakan langkah kedua pasang kaki yang berjalan beriringan.

.

.

.

Dan sebungkus plastik berisi penuh, berlabelkan nama supermarket terkenal, masih terduduk manis diatas tutup tempat sampah. Tanpa meminta, menjadi saksi tak bersuara dari pertemuan pertama kedua anak Adam yang sepertinya melupakan kehadirannya setelah sebelumnya ditinggalkan karena sebab.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Suara benturan benda-benda keras yang menghantam tubuh. Benturan potongan-potongan baja yang saling beradu satu sama lain. Gertakan sepatu-sepatu membalut kaki-kaki yang bergerak tak tentu arah kesana-kemari, menjejaki tanah berpijak dengan rakusnya.

Suara hantaman lainnya. Baja ringan setebal tangan orang dewasa menghantam punggung, membuat satu korban kembali jatuh menimpa korban lainnya dengan kepala sudah mengeluarkan darah. Disampingnya seorang lagi terbaring seakan tak bernyawa dengan keadaan wajah yang naas, seperti diinjak sol sepatu yang tebal.

Suara tembakan turut tak terelakkan. Satu peluru keluar dari selongsong, menyusuri dengan kecepatan kilat celah kedua orang yang tengah beradu perisai baja dan saling melukai dengan samurai sepanjang setengah meter, sebelum mengenai telak dada salah seorang tanpa lawan yang berusaha mendekati rekan si penembak yang sedikit lengah. Satu orang yang kaus corak kemiliterannya telah tercarik habis, melihat peluru melintasinya. Lengah, satu pukulan dilayangkan ketengkuk dan injakan keras diperut, ia terlanjur dikirimkan kealam lainnya dalam waktu yang cepat.

Seorang pria tanpa senjata apapun ditangan sempat heran selama beberapa detik, melihat lawannya tumbang dengan cepat bahkan sebelum sempat ia eksekusi. Melihat pistol AK-45 laras medium telah terarah lurus kearahnya dan bolongan peluru dibelakang kepala musuh membuatnya menyengir bahagia.

"Terimakasih, Namjoon-hyung!"

"Jangan lengah, Jimin bodoh!" Sahutan tersebut dari seseorang yang ia panggil Namjoon, yang saat ini langsung dihadapkan musuh yang datang dari arah kiri. Ia melindungi kepalanya dengan kayu tebal ditangan kiri, membuat tameng sementara dari pukulan tongkat baja lawan hingga senjata berbahan sangat keras tersebut terlontar dari pegangan. Musuh sudah tak lagi memegang senjata, kesempatan baik untuknya membalik cepat keadaan kayu dan menghantamkan badan kayu tebal tersebut tepat ke kepala lawan dengan keras, membuatnya oleng. Tangan kanan Namjoon bergerak cepat, selongsong mengarah kekepala lawan dan satu peluru sudah keluar satu lagi untuk membolongi pria tambun didepan hingga tumbang tak bergerak.

Jimin dengan ketat mempertahankan kedua lengan menutupi wajah, menutupi serangan bertubi-tubi batu-batu panas yang dilemparkan lawan dengan perisai berupa sarung tangan yang menutupi hingga kesiku, yang melapisi gabungan-gabungan kawat baja yang terhubung membentuk satir pelindung hingga melingkupi keseluruh bagian tangan.

Dua musuh bergerak dari arah depan dan belakang. Mata tajamnya yang dapat melingkup keseluruh ruang beresonansi dengan siaga, ia membentuk kuda-kuda siap serang. Dua tongkat mengayun secara cepat dari arah berlawanan padanya, satu senyum jenaka karena dentuman didada yang dibakar semangat ia torehkan.

Ia bergerak spontan menghadang laju ayunan kedua tongkat dengan sarung tangan pelindungnya, membuka tangan dan menghantamkannya kearah berlawanan dengan gerak tongkat yang hendak menghantamnya. Dua musuh tanpa sadar melepaskan tongkat karena hantaman telak memberi beban yang mengalir pada tangan hingga tongkat terlepas secara tak sengaja, membuatnya terpental jauh dari genggaman.

Kedua mata membelalak menatap Jimin yang sudah melompat cukup tinggi dari kuda-kudanya.

"Namjoon-hyung berkata untuk tidak lengah, maka..."

.

 _ **DUAGH!**_

.

Satu tendangan mengait menggunakan punggung kaki dihadiahkan Jimin untuk musuh yang berada didepan, membuatnya jatuh tengkurap tak lagi bergerak, dan dijadikan Jimin sebagai injakan bertumpu. Satu musuh dibelakang secara respek maju selangkah hendak menjotosnya dengat tangan kosong, membuat Jimin yang melihat dari balik bahu menyerengit senang, "Boleh juga."

Belum selangkah lebih jauh, tinjuan yang dilayangkan sudah kembali ditepis dengan sarung tangan kawat Jimin membuat musuh menggeram. Belum sempat musuh kembali menggerakkan perlawanan, Jimin sudah membalikkan tubuh dengan cepat, menggunakan tubuh musuh lain yang diinjak sebagai trampolin rendah yang sedikit mempertinggi lompatannya.

.

 _ **BUGH!**_

.

Dan tendangan super cepat yang dibantu perputaran spontan Jimin memberi beban penuh dan melemparkan musuh jauh hingga menghantam beton sebelum jatuh dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Sebagian retakan pada dinding beton yang renta terlihat dimata Jimin, membuat kernyih bibir yang puas melebar.

"Pasukan musuh dilumpuhkan, sekarang semua bergerak mengangkat seluruh barang bukti!"

Seongcheol, Leader pasukan Bala Penyergapan 003, berteriak kencang. Namjoon juga memberi tanda dengan bahasa tubuhnya untuk seluruh pasukannya, Bala Penyergapan 004. Jimin yang merasa berada dibawah komando Namjoon menghela nafas panjang.

"Namjoon-hyung, biarkan aku bernafas dulu!" Keluhnya. Ia melepas helm pelindungnya dan membiarkan surai merah pekatnyanya disapu angin laut malam. Hal ini didukung dengan letak pelabuhan tempatnya melakukan penyergapan bersama dua kelompok Bala Penyergapan yang lain.

Empat sudut siku-siku yang komikal seakan terbentuk dikening bagian kiri, Namjoon menghampiri anak buahnya yang terbilang masih bau kencur tersebut. Ya, dibilang begitu karena baru 2 bulan bergabung dengan Bala Penyergapan setelah 3 tahun masa pelatihan dan sebulan masa uji kelayakan untuk turun kelapangan.

.

 _ **DUAGH!**_

.

Satu kemplangan keras pada bagian belakang kepala Jimin, dari telapak tangan Namjoon, membuat si anak buah termuda dalam kelompok menangis dengan air mata buaya.

Seongcheol yang berada didekat mereka hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah keduanya. Ia lebih memilih berjalan menjauh membantu anak buahnya mengangkat kotak-kotak dengan ragam ukuran dari dalam mobil boks yang terparkir menuju jalan masuk kapal feri pengangkutan penumpang yang sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa agar bagian dalamnya tak terlihat sebagai kapal feri pengangkutan barang yang cukup tersembunyi.

Seongcheol mendatangi bagian pengemudi mobil boks. Kosong, yang pasti supirnya juga sudah menjadi onggokan tak sadarkan diri atau sebagian yang sudah menjadi mayat, ikut menumpuk jadi salah satunya disana bersama-sama setelah dilumpuhkan oleh anak-anak buahnya dan Namjoon.

"Eh?"

Menyerngit heran, Seongcheol mendekatkan pandangan.

 **[00:05]**

Tak ada setir dan hanya sistem layar sentuh yang sepenuhnya seperti dikendalikan oleh komputer, nampak sekali sistem pengendalian jarak jauh, diseluruh badan Dashboard mobil boks tersebut.

 **[00:04]**

Dan sebuah timer besar terpampang tepat ditengah-tengahnya, menunjukkan angka yang berjalan mundur dan bunyi yang bersamaan dari kapal, samar terdengar telinga tajamnya.

 **[00:03]**

Seongcheol langsung berlari kencang menepuk seluruh anak buahnya yang sibuk mengangkut barang dari dalam boks, "Semuanya, lari!" teriaknya panik dan memperingati keseluruhan. Sayang, suara paniknya tak tersampaikan pada Jimin dan Namjoon yang berdiri cukup jauh dari jarak mereka kini.

"Ayo bangun dan bantu senior-seniormu!" Namjoon kembali berucap, dan Jimin kembali memasang wajah merajuk. Ia langsung bangun dan berlari mendekati para anggota Bala Penyergapan yang lain, yang justru berlarian kearahnya membuatnya kebingungan. Namjoon sendiri tak sadar karena sudah terlebih dahulu memejamkan mata sembari memijat kepalanya yang pening.

"Nam—Namjoon-hyung!"

"Apa lagi?"

Suara teriakan Jimin menyadarkannya, membuatnya menoleh dan seketika membelalak.

 **[00:02]**

"SEMUANYA! MENJAUH DARI KAPAL!"

.

 _ **PIPIPIPIPIPIPIP**_.

.

"CEPAT!" Teriakan dengan kekuatan penuh untuk terakhir kalinya, Seongcheol sudah angkat kaki diikuti seluruh pasukannya dan pasukan Namjoon. Sang Leader dan Jimin sendiri juga ikut menjauh dari kapal setelah menyadarinya.

 **[00:01]**

.

 _ **DUAAR!**_

.

 _ **DUAAR!**_

.

Dua ledakan yang cukup besar tak terelakkan, berasal dari badan dalam kapal. Guncangan yang dihasilkan tak main-main hingga membuat hampir seluruh pasukan bala penyergap yang berlari menjauh jatuh tersungkur diatas jalan pelabuhan. Puing-puing kapal terlempar keseluruh arah, sebagiannya lagi sampai harus menjadi sampah laut untuk sementara.

Sebagian anak buah yang belum sempat menjauh ke jarak aman ledakan sudah terlanjur terkena hingga terlempar kesegala arah. Membuat beberapa pasukan selamat yang melihatnya sampai tak bisa menggerakan tubuh mereka, kejadian itu membuat teman-teman pasukan mereka dengan terpaksa menjadi korban. Mayat-mayat musuh pun akhirnya bertambah banyak, bersamaan dengan tambahan mayat-mayat teman pasukan mereka yang tak selamat. Mereka bahkan tak lagi peduli dengan beberapa pasukan musuh yang mungkin tidak mati dan hanya tak sadarkan diri, untuk melawan senjata rahasia yang sempat tak terdeteksi seperti bom itu saja mereka tak sempat.

"Sial!" Seongcheol mengumpat, "Andaikan saja aku menyadarinya lebih dulu!" Suara sesalnya sampai ketelinga Jimin disebelahnya, membuatnya menepuk-nepuk punggung sang Senior dengan raut sedih. "Sudahlah, Seongcheol-ssi. Yang penting ada pasukan yang selamat. Anda masih menyelamatkan nyawa-nyawa mereka yang masih hidup. Anda sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin," ujarnya.

Jimin ada benarnya. Mereka semua sudah dididik keras bahkan salah satunya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tak boleh larut dalam kesedihan, meski rasa belas kasihan masih sedikit membekas, mereka harus tetap bergerak maju menghadapi keterpurukan sekeras apapun.

Namjoon-lah salah satunya. Rautnya tenang tak seperti sebagian pasukan yang dirundung sedikit rasa bersalah, melihat kawan seperkejaan mereka ada yang terkapar tak lagi bernyawa. Ia sudah puluhan kali berdiri dimedan yang sama, dan bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat silih berganti pasukannya berganti-ganti wajah dalam setiap misi karena takdir kehidupan sudah direnggut penuh oleh Tuhan, ia sudah terlanjur terbiasa.

...Bahkan, meski jantung seakan ditusuk-tusuk karena begitu sakitnya, ia tak lagi bisa menunjukkan ekspresi yang seharusnya.

Namjoon terdiam ketika sebuah kotak melayang dari arah langit, bersama dengan sisa puing-puing rampa, titian yang menghubungkan kapal dengan dermaga, kearah mereka. Namjoon maju dan mendekati kotak kayu yang langsung hancur tak terbentuk setelah menghantam tanah dengan keras tersebut, kemudian menghamburkan isinya yang dipenuhi jerami demi menemukan sesuatu diantara tumpukan potongan-potongan busa.

Sebuah Tape Recorder.

Jimin dan Seongcheol berjalan mendekatinya. Beberapa pasukan ikut mendekat, namun memberi ruang untuk ketiga orang tersebut. Mendapat anggukan dari kedua orang didepannya, Namjoon menekan tombol dengan lambang segitiga miring kekanan diatas Tape Recorder tersebut.

" _ **Mendapatkan kejutan menarik bukan? Poin 0 lawan 2, kemenangan kedua yang mutlak milikku saat ini. Sampaikan pada pimpinan kalian, akulah yang menang."**_

Namjoon menggeram, begitupun Seongcheol. Jimin mengerjap bingung, "Apakah itu suara pimpinan Dragon Forces?" Tanyanya, yang mendapat anggukan singkat dari Namjoon.

Dengan kalap Namjoon melempar Tape Recorder hitam tersebut ketanah, menghempaskannya hingga hancur seketika dan menginjak-injaknya dengan perasaan kesal. Jimin hendak menenangkan, karena bisa saja tape tersebut menyimpan petunjuk lainnya dan bisa dibawa kemarkas, namun ia terlambat bertindak. Ia hanya bisa mengelus dada, mungkin ia bisa meminta anggota Bala Penyergapan lain untuk mengumpulkan sisanya saja.

"Sial! Kita semua kembali ke markas, bawa sisa-sisa kotak barang bukti yang masih utuh. Aku akan menghubungi pusat agar mengirimkan mobil tambahan, untuk mengangkut mayat pasukan," lantang suara yang keluar, "bubar, jalan!"

Seluruh pasukan menjalankan perintah tanpa keluhan, mereka sudah siap tempur dalam berbagai situasi kondisi. Jimin baru hendak berbalik ketika Namjoon sudah menepuk bahunya. "Hubungi kekasihmu, biar aku yang menangani masalah ini dengan Seongcheol. Pinta Yoongi mengirimkan bala bantuan lainnya." Namjoon pun langsung berjalan menjauh bersama Seongcheol meninggalkan Jimin yang menghela nafas.

Jimin melepas Wireless Earphone yang terpasang dihelm, sebelum mengenakannya ditelinga kirinya. Satu tekanan pada tombol menghubungkannya pada bunyi frekuensi yang berusaha menyambungkan sinyal.

" _ **Terhubung dengan pusat, ganti."**_

"Park Jimin, pasukan BP 004 yang bergerak hari ini; kode 0114, ganti."

" _ **Kode diterima, ganti."**_

"Hubungkan pada Min Yoongi."

" _ **Baik."**_

Suara sambungan lain terdengar, Jimin sendiri memasang raut sedih ketika melihat beberapa pasukan yang lewat didepannya mengangkut mayat-mayat yang sebagian bahkan dalam keadaan tak utuh karena terkena ledakan, beberapa mayat bahkan adalah rekan sejawatnya mengadu nasib menjadi anggota pasukan terdepan Bala Penyergapan 004.

" _ **Jimin?"**_

"Hyung..."

" _ **Ada apa? Kenapa suaramu seperti itu?"**_

"Penyergapan kali ini berbuah petaka, hanya sedikit barang bukti yang mungkin bisa kami bawa kemarkas. Sepertinya Dragon Forces berhasil mengetahui siasat kita. Beberapa pasukan ada yang mati terkena ledakan..."

" _ **Ya! Kau tak apa-apa, 'kan? Aku bertanya seperti ini karena kau itu ceroboh."**_

Jimin tersenyum kecil, _tsundere*_ sekali.

"Aku tak apa, hanya luka gores sedikit dipipi karena sempat kena lemparan batu dari musuh, Hyung."

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari seberang, _**"Kau itu benar-benar ceroboh, Jimin-ah! Obat untuk mengobati orang hiperaktif sepertimu itu langka, yatuhan..."**_

"Eih, mungkin kalau aku mati terkena ledakan juga kau tak perlu lagi mencarikanku obat itu lagi, Hyung. Hehehe."

" _ **Jimin..."**_ Ada nada ancaman disana. Ups, sepertinya candaannya sudah membuat pria tersebut terpancing amarah. Jimin hampir saja tertawa lepas, namun ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Yoongi-hyung, aku tahu ada yang aneh disini. Kau tahu bahwa kita bukan dipinta menyergap saat pengangkatan paket dari pusat koordinat Ketua 001, melainkan menyergap secara terorganisir dipelabuhan ini, bukan?"

" _ **Itu sebebarnya tidak sepenuhnya jebakan, Jimin."**_

Mata milik Jimin membelalak, "APA?!" teriakannya pun terdengar hingga membuat beberapa pasukan yang melintasinya dengan kotak-kotak utuh ditangan sempat terperanjat, sebelum berlari terbirit-birit menjauhi Jimin yang dikira tengah marah besar karena stress dengan keadaan saat ini.

Mereka tahu, meski anak yang terbilang baru bergabung, Jimin dapat dikatakan sebagai salah satu Kartu Andalan yang tak bisa diremehkan karena kemampuannya di pasukan Bala Penyergapan. Lagipula, ia dilatih cukup lama bukan karena ia lambat tanggap, melainkan kemampuan hebatnya sudah menarik perhatian pusat sehingga ia diasah lebih lama hingga benar-benar tajam sempurna, dilepas dari kepribadian lama yang dapat memberatkan kehebatannya dimedan perang.

Ibaratnya emas yang harganya semakin mahal apabila diamalgamasi* sepenuhnya dari bijihnya, Jimin menjadi salah satu pemilik nilai jual tinggi yang sangat berguna untuk keseluruhan pasukan Bala Penyergapan. Jadi, mereka lebih memilih mundur sebelum dipilih menjadi sarana boksen si Reddish Eye, julukan Jimin yang terkenal diseluruh bagian markas karena mata ajaibnya.

"Hyuuung!" Terdengar rengekan, sementara dari seberang hanya dijawab dengan helaan nafas berat lainnya. _**"Kau masih ingat berapa jumlah mobil boks yang kalian sergap?"**_

"Dua?" Jawab Jimin, yang terdengar justru seperti bertanya balik karena ragu dengan kebenaran jawabannya. Ia lebih sibuk membereskan habis para musuh saat itu sehingga hanya sekali melihat keberadaan mobil tersebut.

" _ **Benar! Dan yang Pemimpin Misi lihat adalah 5. Kalian mengejar dua, sementara tiga mobil lainnya dalam pengejaran oleh Bala Penyergapan 001 dan 002."**_

Jimin tercengang.

" _ **Aku berhasil meretas sistem penjagaan ketat mereka, dan memasuki sistem data dari barang-barang yang diincar. Aku mendapati adanya kejanggalan pada setiap paket pengiriman mereka yang selalu dikirimkan secara berpisah. Seperti binokuler pada mata, mereka melakukan dua perjalanan pengiriman yang berbeda dengan satu tujuan dalam satu waktu, Jim."**_ Mendengarnya, Jimin sampai tak dapat menyela apa-apa. Bahkan, Namjoon yang sudah berjalan mendekatinya sampai tak ia sadari.

" _ **Ini sudah pasti digunakan untuk mengibuli aksi kejar-kejaran dengan divisi kepolisian ketika sudah merasa tak terelakkan lagi. Aku sudah mengantisipasi seefisien mungkin dan membangun rencana terperinci dengan Ketua, Jimin. Kita tak pernah tahu dimobil mana mereka menyembunyikan barang asli dan palsu yang dijalankan secara berpisah, maka dari itu kita tak tahu yang mana yang dipakai untuk mengecoh dan yang mana yang akan diantar kemarkas pusat mereka."**_

"Jimin?" Namjoon heran, Jimin tak bersuara dan termenung menghadap lurus kedepan.

" _ **Jimin?"**_ Ah! Jimin kembali sadar seketika mendengar panggilan dari kekasihnya, "Iya, Hyung?"

Disampingnya, Namjoon memutar bola mata imajiner, _'Bagus, giliran kekasihnya saja ia baru mau memperhatikan, ketimbang ketuanya sendiri,'_ batinnya jengkel. Ia melipat kedua tangan dan hanya memperhatikan Jimin asyik berbicara dengan Earphone-nya sendiri.

" _ **Sampaikan pada Namjoon, ia boleh bergerak mengirim beberapa pasukan untuk membantu Bala Penyergapan 001 dan 002. Aku akan mengirimkan titik koordinat mereka ke GPS van kalian, nanti. Ingat, jangan ceroboh lagi! Aku tak ingin dibunuh kakakmu dan orang tuamu karena menghilangkan anak mereka yang bodoh."**_

Sempat terkikik, perhatian yang sedikit sudah cukup memuaskannya. Senyuman melebar, Jimin sudah siap dengan tangan menempel pada Earphone. "Baiklah, Yoongi-hyung. Doakan semoga aku berhasil. Aku mencintaimu!"

" _ **Yak! Ap—"**_

 **.**

 _ **BIP!**_

.

"Sudah selesai berbagi kemesraan? Kita harus segera bergerak sekarang." Ucapan ketus Namjoon sampai ketelinga Jimin, membuat pemuda dengan rambut belah tengah tersebut langsung menaruh hormat sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Siap, Bos! Dan ngomong-ngomong, Namjoon-hyung..."

"Hm?"

"Aku punya rencana dan sedikit kejutan."

Namjoon hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis mendapati Jimin sudah menatapnya berbinar dengan seringaian dibibir.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Gelap.

Jungkook tak berniat membuka mata.

Meski sedikit bunyi pergerakan orang didepannya tak juga ia peduli.

Ia sudah tidak ingin membuka matanya lagi.

...Namun, rasa penasaran mengalahkan segalanya.

Ia membuka sedikit kelopak matanya dan membuat celah yang cukup untuk mata kirinya melihat apa yang dihadapkan didepan. Boneka kelinci yang sudah sedikit usang seperti termakan waktu dipelukan, dengan telinga panjang kanannya berada diantara gigi-gigi Jungkook yang mengerat.

"Tu—tuan... Ugh..."

Jungkook kembali memejamkan mata. Ngilu sekali rasanya.

"Diamlah."

Dan suara dingin itu menyapa indera pendengaran. Jungkook langsung diam, meski tubuhnya sudah bergetar luar biasa karena sensasi aneh yang dikirimkan dibawah sana. Tangan lain pun turun kearah bawah tubuhnya guna meredakan sumber rasa yang membuat dirinya merinding setengah mati.

Sedikit celah ia buka kembali menampakkan irisnya pada pria dihadapannya, "Akh..." Sebelum meringis kembali. Rasa ngilu itu tumbuh kembali, sakit sekali melihatnya.

...Melihat pria itu dengan wajah setenang-tenangnya manusia tanpa beban, menjahit luka kecil yang agak dalam disisi kiri abdomennya.

"Tuan, apa tak sakit?"

"Iya, seperti digigit semut."

Gigitan pada telinga boneka kelinci yang malang semakin keras, berdoa saja semoga Jungkook tidak berniat memutus sebagian telinga boneka tersebut. Pria ini bercandanya benar-benar membuat Jungkook ingin menangis.

Apanya yang seperti digigit semut? Membayangkan jika kulitnya yang ditusuk-tusuk dengan jarum tersebut kemudian disambungkan dengan benang hingga mengapit rapat dari arah berlawanan seperti yang pria itu lakukan pada kulitnya, membuat bulu-bulu halus disalah satu daerah sensitif Jungkook sudah berdiri hebat. Semoga saja, bulu-bulunya tersebut tidak berniat meminta bola bundar yang memantul-mantulkan cahaya lampu seperti yang menggantung di langit-langit diskotik untuk menari-nari diatas tengkuknya. Melihat pria itu berusaha menutupi lukanya yang menganga itu saja sudah membuat bulunya bergerak semrawut tanpa ia perintah.

"Tuan, apa benar tak sakit?"

"Kau ingin mencobanya?"

Gelengan cepat Jungkook berikan. Tidak, rasa terimakasih banyak akan ia sampaikan dengan sungguh-sungguh, ia masih ingin membiarkan kulitnya mulus tanpa cela. Luka kecil bekasnya akan memudar dalam waktu singkat, tapi tidak dengan bekas jahitan yang sudah pasti permanen akhirnya.

Mata hitam kelam miliknya memperhatikan pria tersebut. Sudah selesai sepertinya, membuatnya mendesah lega.

Jungkook memperhatikan tubuh tak berbalutkan baju milik pria tersebut, ideal sekali untuk seukuran dirinya. Luka dibahu sudah ia jahit duluan, kemudian bergantian dengan luka diabdomen.

"Apakah anda dokter, Tuan? Anda... terlihat pandai sekali menjahit luka-luka itu."

"Otodidak."

Dan Jungkook cukup dibuat tercengang, mata datar Jungkook sedikit menampakkan kebingungan. Tolong, semoga saja ada buku cara membedah perut anak-anak dengan mudah agar ia bisa mempraktikkannya pada anak didiknya yang mungkin tanpa sengaja bisa saja menelan mainan mereka. Baiklah, pikiran Jungkook sudah berguliran tanpa arah, dan hampir semuanya terdengar tak ada yang beres.

"Sebaiknya anda istirahat saja, Tuan."

"Dimana?"

Ah, benar sekali. _'Dimana, ya?'_ Jungkook membatin bingung.

Rumahnya kecil, itupun peninggalan dari orangtuanya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan kereta saat ia berusia 16 tahun. Dari depan Genkan* langsung menghubungkan lorong kecil menuju tiga ruangan sekaligus, dua kamar sempit dan satu dapur yang langsung terhubung dengan kamar mandi. Kamar yang dulu menjadi milik orang tuanya sudah beralih fungsi menjadi ruang perpustakaan mini dan menaruh tumpukan dus-dus barang yang tidak sudah tak terpakai.

Sementara kamar Jungkook, hanya ada satu ranjang yang jika ditiduri dua orang pasti akan terasa sempit. Tak ada cukup ruang untuk menggelar matras tidur karena sudah diisi meja belajar dan juga sebuah sofa tunggal.

"Aku bisa tidur disofa, anda bisa tidur diranjang saya."

Dan Jungkook terdiam ketika si pria tanpa tendeng aling-aling langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang miliknya. Ia pun langsung memejamkan mata, dan hilang ditelan oleh dunia mimpi dalam sekejap. Jungkook sempat takjub, secepat apa pria itu bisa beradaptasi dengan tempatnya beristirahat?

Dengan terpaksa Jungkook akan tertidur dalam keadaan duduk saat ini. Boneka kelinci usang miliknya ia hadapkan kehadapan wajah menatapnya dengan wajah datarnya, dan mata hitam yang kosong itu menatapnya kembali.

"Tuan kelinci, aku menemukan orang aneh. Tingkahnya berubah-ubah. Aku hampir ingin dibunuh olehnya, tapi aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya mati kehabisan darah. Sepertinya darah Umma memang selalu mengalir dalam pembuluhku padaku, hatiku jadi terlalu mudah iba bahkan untuk pria yang bahkan tidak aku kenal sama sekali. Haa..." Menyurahkan isi hati tidak pernah selega ini, boneka yang sudah ada sejak ia bayi ini memang seperti berliannya yang berharga.

Lucu sekali, mengapa harus ia yang harus dipilih Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan pria itu? Dari awal pertemuan saja sudah tidak tenang, hingga membawanya kerumah seperti saat inipun membuatnya masih tak nyaman berada disekitaran pria tersebut.

"Hoam..." Jungkook menguap. Ia benar-benar lelah, bahkan pekerjaannya ditambah untuk malam ini. Jungkook melihat jam digital yang menangkring manis dimeja belajarnya.

 **[12:33 AM]**

Sudah lewat tengah malam, dan ia sama sekali belum mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Pandangan Jungkook kembali jatuh pada pria asing dihadapannya, yang tertidur dalam posisi yang sepertinya nyaman untuknya. Satu tangannya menutupi kening, menyilang kesisi kiri wajah. Satu kaki lurus menjulur sementara yang lain menekuk. Pemandangan itu seakan membuat Jungkook melihat pose berbaring dari pemotretan model kelas atas. Tapi memar diwajah seakan-akan membuatnya akan dijadikan model preman saja.

Mata Jungkook membelalak, "Memar itu..." lirihnya. Ia langsung bergegas mendekati kotak P3K yang terletak didalam laci meja belajarnya. Ia dengan perlahan berjalan berjinjit mendekati pria tersebut dan duduk dilantai, tepat disamping tempat tidur. Ia berada disamping kepala si pria, dengan pelan tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh tangan si pria dan dengan sangat hati-hati menyingkirkannya dari wajahnya. Karena mengobati dua luka terbuka dibahu hingga belikat dan sisi kiri abdomennya, pria itu sampai lupa mengobati luka-luka, yang Jungkook yakini bekas hantaman, diwajahnya. Jungkook sendiri juga lupa, sebabnya karena takut mendekati pria tersebut saat ia tengah menjahit lukanya, seperti yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Jungkook jadi bingung sendiri, apa yang harus ia lakukan pada wajah pria ini dengan kotak P3K ditangannya. Bukan, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menggunakannya. Ia hanya bingung apa yang tepat digunakan untuk mengobati memar pria tersebut tanpa membangunkannya karena bisa-bisa membuatnya tak nyaman.

Jungkook membuka kotak P3K-nya, mengambil sebungkus kertas kasa dan membuka isinya. Dengan pelan ia pun menekankannya keatas kulit si pria yang masih terdapat sisa darah hingga menyerap, membuat serat-serat putih tersebut hampir keseluruhan berubah menjadi merah. Setelah memastikan sudah tak ada darah lagi diwajah si pria, ia mengambil selembar kertas kasa yang lain sebelum dibubuhkan dengan alkohol diatasnya.

"Eungh..."

Jungkook sempat meringis. Raut wajah tersebut sedikit terganggu dari tidurnya, saat Jungkook menempelkan kertas kasa tersebut ke tulang pipi kirinya. Memastikan si pria kembali tenang, Jungkook dengan sangat hati-hati kembali memoles alkohol demi membersihkan memar si pria. Ia baru menyadari, ada luka gores yang sangat kecil disudut bibirnya. Ia pun mengoles alkohol di daerah tersebut meskipun nampaknya si pria kembali berjengit sedikit dan kembali tenang dalam tidurnya.

Jungkook mengambil plester dan membukanya, kemudian menempelkannya pada luka disudut bibir. Merobek bungkus dua buah perban tipis, Jungkook sedikit memperlebar gulungan salah satunya kemudian membubuhkan obat merah kesalah satu sisinya, dan menempelkannya pada lebam besar di kening si pria. Ia membuka gulungan perban yang lain kemudian menaruh salah satu ujungnya menutupi gulungan perban dimemar si pria. Jungkook dengan pelan mengangkat kepala pria tersebut dan dengan cepat namun hati-hati melingkarkan perban tersebut melintangi kepala si pria hingga membiarkan perban yang terdapat obat merah menempel bersamanya. Plester lain dibuka dan ditempelkan pada ujung lainnya dari plester yang melingkari kepala, lebam dikepalapun beres.

Jungkook sudah membuka gulungan perban yang lain dan memperlebarnya juga, kemudian menempelkannya pada lebam di tulang pipi yang sedikit membengkak setelah sebelumnya ditetesi obat merah. Dua buah plester pun menahan perban tersebut tetap berada ditempat.

"Haa..." Akhirnya selesai juga mengobati pria tersebut.

Jungkook menaruh kembali seluruh peralatan P3K miliknya kedalam kotak kemudian menaruhnya dikolong tempat tidur, rasanya terlalu lelah untuk bangun kembali dan menaruhnya ketempat yang seharusnya. Jungkook tanpa sadar menyandarkan dagunya diatas tangannya yang terlipat diatas ranjang. Matanya fokus kearah wajah si pria.

 **Mengapa ia harus menolongnya?** Faktor rasa kemanusiaan yang iba.

 **Mengapa ia harus membawanya kerumahnya?** Lantas mau kemana lagi ia ingin membawa pria tersebut? Mendengar kata rumah sakit saja ia sudah hampir ingin dibunuh ditempat.

 **Mengapa ia membiarkan pria tersebut menguasai ranjangnya sendiri?** Dan membiarkannya yang seperti akan mati tersebut tidur disofa sementara Jungkook asyik merebahkan diri dengan nyaman padahal dirinya sehat wal'afiat? Terdengarnya, ia seperti seorang tuan rumah kurang ajar sekali.

Dan... Mengapa rasa kantuknya tak tertahankan lagi? "Hoooaaam..." Jungkook menguap lebar sampai-sampai disudut mata terdapat air mata yang ingin menetes. Matanya sudah sedikit memerah dan tubuhnya sudah tidak toleransi lagi untuk terjaga lebih lama. Ia merebahkan kepalanya dengan posisi ternyaman dan dengan sangat perlahan memejamkan matanya.

...Membiarkan sedikit demi sedikit wajah asing tersebut hilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

Sinar bulan purnama menyelinap dari tirai-tirai putih tipis yang disapu embusan angin malam nan menyejukkan.

...Menyapa celah kelopak yang terbuka dan menatapnya tenteram.

"Hangat..." lirih suara tersampaikan untuk penguasa tahta malam yang takkan pernah menjawab hangatnya bisikan hati, dan senyuman tipis penuh kesedihan sesaat setelah pemandangan mata berubah menjadi dewi yang membuatnya hampir berlutut sekejap berada disisi.

* * *

— **To Be Continued—**

* * *

N.B.

 **Tsundere :** istilah Jepang untuk seseorang dengan karakteristik keras, dingin, agresif namun dibeberapa kesempatan bisa menjadi sangat lovely dan membuat nyaman. Terkadang sulit untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, dan lebih banyak menunjukan/membuktikan dengan perbuatan.

 **Amalgamasi :** proses pengambilan emas/logam dari bijihnya.

 **Genkan :** istilah dirumah Jepang, untuk area pintu masuk sebuah rumah yang di khususkan untuk melepas alas kaki diluar rumah dan menggantinya dengan sandal khusus rumahan. setiap masuk ke rumah Jepang, Genkan selalu ada dibalik pintu masuk dan terletak sebelum ruang tamu dan biasanya berhadapan dengan lorong masuk.

* * *

 **Thanks to:**

 **peachpeach | Vteo | Taekooks'cream | kookvaddicted |** VKookKookV **| Stichvy | kooktaetaekook | Nanda98125 | Pongpongie | cluekey6800 | Baby-Army**

and all of the lovely Reviews, Favorites, and Follows.

* * *

Jadi, ya, ini bab pertama dari fanfiksi ini. Dan ini lucu karena karakter pertama yang dulu Midorima saya ubah jadi Yoongi dan entah mengapa karakteristik yang saya kira pertamanya akan aneh malah jadi cocok, haha. Para knb-stan pasti bisa membayangkan bagaimana, beruntunglah saya juga tidak memunculkan oha-asa dan lucky item Shin-chan untuk hari ini, lol.

Maaf apabila menemukan typo dan kesalahan disana-sini, karena saya memang malas untuk mengedit, wkwk. Jadi yah cuman begini adanya. Maaf juga apabila ada scene membosankan karena saya memang belum pandai membangun suasana yang bagus untuk fanfiksi ini tapi saya akan berusaha memperbaiki nanti menjadi scene yang lebih baik untuk bab-bab selanjutnya.

Sampai jumpa di bab kedua!

 **Petra**.


	3. Message 4 U

I am **Hwang** :)

 _(was co-author here)_

p.s

this Fanfiction unfortunately;

 **DISCONTINUED**

Saya ngga tahu apakah fanfiksi ini akan lanjut atau tidak, aku menyerahkan seluruhnya ke kak Petra.

So, ini aku memutuskan lepas tangan menjadi co-author. Aku berharap suatu saat bisa berdiri sendiri.

Pls support kak Petra!

See ya later!

Thanks :)

p.s. coretan ini akan hilang begitu kak petra memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fanfiksi ini. But, please, support dia oke!

Love you all /kasih hati/


End file.
